back to good
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: their world revolved around her. a simple word from her lips could devistate anyone. but the mystery that surrounded her drew them in. Who was the girl who lived? And why are three rogue shinobi subject to her every whim?and where did kakashi come in?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining. As if the heavens themselves were weeping for them, for their losses, their people. He was vaguily aware of the screams and cries of his people as his heart stuttered in his chest for just a second before it started beating even faster, pumping his blood through his veins at a more rapid pace as he held the sobbing infant in his arms. His dark blue eyes drinking in her features. She was so beautiful.

He could'nt have been prouder of his wife for her part in all of this. She had done a wonderful job of giving birth to their daughter before she had died from complications. The baby parted her soft pink lips again and made a strange 'Ah' sound, his lips curved up in a smile as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and ran down his chin.

He slipped his finger in her tiny hand and cooed at her. "Pretty girl. Oh, yes you are. You are the most precious thing in the world." A part of his heart and soul lay in his arms. A missing piece to the puzzle that he had tried to solve for so long. _His dream_. His wifes dream. The dreams of his people rested with this one tiny little child. Tears slipped down his face as he cuddled her against his chest, the people would not understand her. Would'nt accept her.

He had just condemed his little girl to die in the most horrible of ways. He was a pathetic excuse of a human being. Hiding behind such a frail and innocent child. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and stared into the sad eyes of his sensei-Jiraiya. Behind the man stood Itachi Uchiha, Sarutobi, Orochimaru, and Tsunade.

"I'm such a terrible person..." He sobbed as he looked back down at his daughter, she was sleeping now. No longer interested in the world around her or it's happenings, she had simply decided to call it a night.

Jiraiya looked down at the little one and decided to distract his student from his worries for now. "Is she what all the fuss was about?" he asked as he reached out to run the back of his index finger across her cheek. The baby twitched and scruntched up her nose reminding the sage of a rabbit. He chuckled, how cute.

"They'll kill her." Minato said softly, Jiraiya's eyes flickered from the baby's face to his. He could see the fear, loathing, and so many other emotions in his student's face. He knew he was right.

The villagers would'nt understand, they would simply think that the baby was the Kyubbi incarnated and try to destroy her. It was human nature, and it was wrong.

"They are'nt going to touch her, son. I'll make sure of it." Jiraiya said as he took the baby from Minato's arms and curved his arms protectivly around the infant.

"What do you want us to do Lord Hokage?" Sarutobi asked gently as he craned his neck to look at the child and smiled. Such a sweet little thing.

Minato thought for a second. "Protect my dream. Protect her. I don't care how you do it, or how many you have to kill, just don't let her die. She was sacrificed to save us all, for carrying such a terrible burden she has every right to be happy, to live her life as she likes. Please don't let them hurt her, don't let them destroy her. She needs to survive-" Minato said as a kunai shot out of the darkness to their left and thudded into his chest.

Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sarutobi and Itachi all moved into a defensive formation as the fourth hokage slumped to the ground dead. Jiraiay stood in the middle of the formation, holding the baby as his eyes scanned the darkness until he saw a man wearing a black and red robe step out of the darkness so that they could see his face.

They all froze in shock and disbelief, Jiraiya tightened his hold on the child as the man smirked at them. "He's right, you know. You really do need to protect that child. Who knows when I might need her...." He said with a cold smile just before he vanished.

Tsunade sank to her knees, her legs no longer able to hold her up. "Was that who I-"

"It was."

"But how?"

"None of those things matter right now. We need to get the little one out of here before the rabid wolves get here." Sarutobi snapped as he took the baby from Jiraiya and vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

two years later-

Itachi stared down the taller man, the sanin with a look that would have sent a lesser man running for cover as he said from between clenched teeth. "Let go of my Uzu-chan."

Orochimaru kept his finger hooked through the child's overalls and gave the Uchiha a nasty smile. "You let go. I had her first."

"I'm taking her to the amusment park." Itachi growled as his eye twitched a little. Orochimaru grinned even more.

"I'm taking her out for ice cream and then I'm going to teach her an nice jutsu." Orochimaru said as he tugged the toddler back towards his chest. Itachi tugged her in his direction and glared at the man as Sautobi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Tsunade stood up and walked over to the two arguing men and reached out and slammed both of their heads togther then extracted the little girl and smirked evilly at the two feeled men as she stepped over them.

"Say bye-bye suckers, I'm going with mommy to play in the mud." Tsunade said as she kissed the little girl on the top of the head and walked out the door. Both Orochimaru and Itachi were on their feet in an instant yelling,

"You damn woman, bring back MY UZU-CHAN!" Orochimaru yelled as he ran down the hall.

"Don't you dare try to sweeten the deal with those gigantic things you call boobs, she almost suffocated to death on them the last time you had her!" Itachi called from the doorway to the Hokage's office and shook his fist in the air.

Tsunade cast an annoyed look at the men over her shoulder and looked down at the baby. Uzu was staring at her all wide eyed and innocent. Curious to see what she was going to do to the two men this time. Tsunade smiled at her little angel and mouthed 'stupid men' as Uzu smiled and nodded her head as if she understood what she was saying.

"Give her here Tsunade, you had her yesterday." Orochimaru snapped as he cut around in front of the woman and held his hands out for the baby. Tsunade gave him a dark look as Uzu twisted around and looked at the snake sanin, a cute shy smile curving her lips. Orochimaru's irritation melted away as he looked at her adorable little face.

Uzu squirmed in Tsunade's grasp and held her hands out to him, "Hold you." She said in her broken baby gibberish as he took her from Tsunade who huffed a little in mock anger and ruffled the tot's hair before saying,

"She better be back in time for dinner or you'll be spending some time in the ICU."

Orochimaru had a comical look on his face as he stared at her back before looking back at the baby. "She's no fun. Is she honey?" Uzu clapped her little hands together and laughed as he tickled her under her arms then kissed her little cheek and started down the stairs.

(__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)

Orochimaru sat beside Uzu with a spoon in his hand, making soft train sounds. And once again had to bite the inside of his cheek in amusment, she had chocolate ice cream all over her little face, and little brown hand prints on her soft green shirt. "Open up and take a bite." _If I'm going to be stomped into the ground by Tsunade I might as well make the broken bones worth it._ He thought as she opened her little mouth and then clamped it shut around the spoon.

He grinned and tried to pull the spoon from her mouth and gave her a dirty look that seemed to amuse her since she gave him a smile without letting go of the piece of silver wear. He made a frustrated sound and threw his hands up in the air. Uzu giggled as he glared at her in mock anger. "You really want to do this now? Tsunade is going to beat me into the ground and you wish to play with your food-" He sighed and covered his face with his palm and peeked out at her from between his fingers. His golden eyes almost preditory as he watched her relax a bit. Now he could take the spoon.

In a lightning quick move he reached out and snatched the spoon from her mouth and laughed as she goggled at him. "Ha! Got it. Your too easy, girl. Give me a challange." He said as he set the spoon down and picked up a napkin and used the tip of his tongue to wet it and started to clean the squirming child's face when he felt someone watching them and decided to go before someone started something.

He tossed a wad of money down on the table along with the wet napkin and started to pick the toddler up when he heard someone say, "Well, well, what have we got here? A sanin playing mommy to a demon. How sickingly cute." Orochimaru turned his head to look at the one who had spoken but didn't get any further than that before he was hit by someone or something and crumbled to the ground as Uzu started crying.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes flickered open as awareness slowly returned. The table that he had been sitting at with Uzu was over turned, along with the booster seat he had been using so that he could feed her. He pushed himself up as he realised that she wasn't there. Panic rising in his chest and quickly bubbling over into hysteria he got up and looked around the diner and paused when he heard faint sounds of people chanting outside the shop.

What were they saying? He wondered as he moved forward and nearly lost it when he heard Uzu wail in distress. Moving forward without thinking he threw himself out the shop door and stood there in wide eyed horror as he spotted Uzu laying on the ground with a katana blade sticking out of her little shoulder.

"No." He breathed as he ran forward as the one who had ran her through twisted the blade, ripping soft tissues, nerves, muscles and veins. The child whimpered as the man raised his katana blade again. Orochimaru roared and threw himself at the man, his shoulder hitting his square in the chest as he hit him, knocking him over as Orochimaru rolled and grabbed the girl and cradled her against his chest as he took a moment to access her condition.

There was a gaping hole in her left shoulder, about the size of a grown man's fist, dangerously close to her heart. And the blood. There was so much of it, more than a small child could afford to lose. She would die in the next few minutes unless he got her to Tsunade.

He growled and turned to look at the one who had hurt her, he wanted to remember his face so that he could kill him later. And then he was gone, running as fast as he could through the village streets, towards the tower.

(___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)

Sarutobi was in the middle of some paper work when Wolf, one of his Anbu dropped down from the ceiling in front of his desk. "Is something wrong Wolf?" The elder asked as his dark eyes flickered up to look at the young man.

Wolf nodded his head before saying. "The child has been hurt. Orochimaru is on his way here."

Sarutobi jumped to his feet, scattering his papers across the floor in front of the masked man. "What?! How did-"

"Someone caught Orochimaru off guard." Wolf said in his usually lazy, calm manner making the elder seriously consider throttling him. How dare he act so calm when the princess was hurt!

"Have you told Tsunade?" he snapped at the man. He caught the faint red and blue of Wolf's mis matched eyes as he glared at him.

He was not telling that volatile woman that her baby was injured. He would rather give himself over to the snakes that Orochimaru summoned; to be eaten first. Sarutobi stared at the man with a disgruntled look on his face. "Your not going to tell her are you?"

"No. _You _are." And with that Wolf vanished before he could react. Dammit! Sarutobi thought darkly as he walked around the desk stripping off his robe and hat as he went, he really didn't want anymore blood on it than nessisary as he opened the door to his office and calmly walked out before taking a deep breath and then running down the hall yelling for Tsunade.

(___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)

Wolf dropped down from the roof of a building that Orochimaru was running under and fell into step beside him. "I have contacted Lord Hokage. Lady Tsunade should be waiting for you when you get there." Orochimaru looked at him with a pained expression on his face as the Anbu's eyes studied the child before he said.

"Your not going to make it."

"Shut up. I will make it."

"Sure, you will. But she won't."

"Do you want to die today boy?" Orochimaru snapped at him. Wolf tilted his head to the side slightly. Of course he didn't want to die today. He was'nt stupid, merely a bit off in the head.

He calculated the distance remaining, against the odds of the child's survival and then made a quick decision and snatched the girl from th startled snake nin and used his chakra to enhance his speed as he raced towards the tower cradling his late sensei's little girl in his arms. It was the first time he had really seen her up close. She looked just like him. Wolf mused as he ran up the side of the building, ignoring the fact that the girl's breathing was becoming more labored.

He would make it. It might be close, but he would make it.

Another second or so passed and he saw Tsunade leaning out of a window a few feet ahead of him and smirked behind his mask and took a flying leap and landed on the window sill next to her and whistled to get her attention, honestly now was not the time to be having one of those stupid blond moments. Tsunade looked at him as he handed the child off to her and vanished so that he could watch from a distance as Tsunade took the girl and lay her down on one of the tables in the room and started to check the wound as she barked out orders to Sarutobi and Itachi who had just run into her room.

Wolf watched from across the way as the woman pumped her chakra into the girl as Itachi started an IV drip to supply her with the blood that she had lost, and wondered if she had noticed that he had used some of his chakra to partially heal the child's wound as he had carried her here.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark out side when Wolf slipped inside of the child's room. Easily maneuvering past the alarms, and traps that the Hokage and three sanin had set up to protect the girl, and went to stand by her bed. Reaching up he removed his mask and quietly set it aside along with the bundle of flowers that he had brought for her. Peony's, snow white ones with small blue bachelors buttons mixed in to add some color.

He had picked them from a place on his old family estate earlier when he had left to go get some rest, knowing that he would be returning again as soon as he was rested enough to attempt to see the girl. Tsunade had done well in piecing her shoulder back together, he doubted that there would even be a scare. Uzu was sound asleep, understandable after such an exciting day, her body had been pumped full of enough pain killers to put an baby elephant in a coma.

"Minato she looks just like you." He breathed as he brushed back her soft silver blond hair. The girl tracked his hand's movements with her face, tilting and then pressing her face against his palm making the Anbu smile. A soft whimper escaping her as she tried to wake up.

He wrapped a blanket around her and unhooked the IV attached to the wall above her bed and lifted her up so that he could hold her a while as she slept, and sat down in a chair next to the window, drawing her as close to his chest as he dared to without crushing her, or hurting her shoulder even more than it already was, and threaded his fingers through her shoulder length hair and started humming softly as she stirred a bit before settling back down in his arms.

He felt his lips curve up in a smile as he watched her sleep and wondered how much longer it was going to be before Sarutobi asked him to take the girl in. He had been anticipating him to ask for a while now. Had even moved back into his old family home and made a place for her there. He had filled the room that he had created for her with toys, books, a small child sized piano so that she could play her own music if she wanted, as well as many other things.

He had even bought her a foal, the best kind of horseflesh that money could buy, a pure white Arabian with a small blondish gold star on it's forehead, right between it's ears. He had planned to give it to her and teach her how to ride it on her next birthday. He had been so sure that she would have liked it, but so far no one had said anything about him taking her.

Maybe because his job as an Anbu was a demanding one where he often had to leave the village to go on missions, but he would gladly give it up for her. He would even quit his job as a ninja and find another job if they asked him to take the girl in.

He switched over from humming to singing softly, his song of choice was Parade. His soft thickly accented voice filling the room as he sang. His eyes drooping to half mast after about an hour or so of singing to the girl, he was so tired. He hadn't slept well while he was at home earlier, his mind had been filled with thoughts of worry and concern for Uzu's safety and well being.

He had'nt felt right simply dropping her off in Tsunade's arms and vanishing like that, but he wasn't sure if he could have helped anymore than he did already. In fact he had been afraid to stick around, either because he might end up in the way or the child might actually die and the last thing he needed was to be close to people if that happened. He had spent almost a year in a mental heath facility after his former sensei had died.

He had flipped out in the worst way when he had heard that Minato was dead. But at the same time he had been frantic to reach the baby that his sensei's wife had given birth too after hearing that he had used the child to seal away the Kyubbi. He had damn near destroyed half the village looking for the baby, and had finally found her in the nursery at the Hokage's tower. He had walked into the room like he had owned it and peeked over the top of the cradle at the sleeping child.

After putting thirteen people in the hospital, and killing seven more before he had been subdued, drugged and dragged away kicking and screaming.

He felt considerably calmer now that he was 'better' or maybe he was'nt better and he was simply feeling so calm and content now because he was with her again. It was a really difficult thing to say. Frankly he had never felt so happy and content as he did at this moment, while holding his sensei's daughter in his arms. And that was probably why he fell asleep for the first itme in a long time without taking any drugs or drinkng himself silly.

He was just happy to be with his princess.

It was eary morning when he finally woke up and decided that it was time to go. He stood up and carried the girl back over to her bed and tucked her back in, noting the way she shivered under the covers, from the loss of his body heat no doubt, rehokked the IV to the wall and started to leave after grabbing his mask when he heard a faint rasping sound and turned to look at the girl.

A frown on his face, had she just spoken? She normally didn't speak and the fact that she would speak to him now, only meant that she had something she felt he needed to hear. He walked back across the room and leaned over her, her violet eyes opened as she slowly pushed herself upright as he moved back out of her personal space.

"Are you in pain, princess?" He asked gently as she hissed and grabbed her wounded shoulder and sat there simply breathing for a second or so before she shook her head. No she was'nt really in pain. The wound just stung a bit now.

"Do you need something?" He asked softly, curious to see if she would give him a task. She never had before, even though he had told her that it would be alright if she did. She looked at him for a second before smiling at him.

"Be careful going home wolf." She said in her raspy, soft voice. He blinked at her. She had stopped him from leaving for that. He didn't really believe so, her words were more like an after thought. She simply would'nt tell him her real thoughts unless he pried them out of her.

He reached out and picked up the flowers and placed them in her lap and smiled again when he saw the bewildered look on her face. She looked at him for a second and reached up with her uninjured arm and tapped the side of his porciline mask, indicating that she wanted him to remove it. He bit back another smile and did so as she hooked her small finger in his vest and pulled him down closer to her, and pressed her mouth against his masked lips in a soft, childlike kiss before letting him go.

"You should'nt do things like that." He said in a soft chidding tone. She looked away from her flowers to his face with a strange expression on her face.

"Why?"

"Because your a child, and I'm not. It gives others the wrong idea."

"I kissed you because your supposed to kiss someone if you love them." She said as she recalled Itachi's words. Wolf stared wide eyed at her, did she even realise how that just sounded? No, probably not. He sighed, she was giving him her flawed child's logic, and he felt tied up in knots from those simple beautiful words.

"And you love me?" He asked curiously. His princess gave him a dazzling smile. Of course she loved him. He was her wolf.

"Yup, and I'm gonna keep you." She said brightly as he stiffened and went completely still as he covered his mouth with one of his hands and tried not to laugh, but honest to god this was so disterbing that it was funny. She had just more or less proposed to him. And he was such a bastard that he was laughing at her.

She stared at him as he laughed, how cute. He thought that she was playing with him, but she was totally serious. She fully intended to marry Wolf someday, the poor guy didn't know what he was in for; she thought with a giggle. He finally regained his composure and tucked her in, and put the flowers in a vase and startedf to leave again.

"Wolf-" He sighed and turned to look at her.

"I was serious, you know. I plan to marry Wolf someday-" He looked at her wide eyed behind his mask. What?!

"So sleep on it and give me an answer later on." She said with a cute smile that didn't fool him for a second. The brat was the first biggest preditor in the village. And she had set her sights on him.

_"Oh fuck..."_ He groaned as he slipped out the window, the faint sound of her laughter sounding behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't see her again for a few weeks after that night. He was trying to put off giving her an answer to her confession when she found him while she was out walking around the tower. He gave a low whistle and waved her over to him while no one was looking. She ran over to him and let him drop to one knee in front of her and slip a piece of candy into her hand. He had been about to suck on the candy, the one he already had in his mouth was half way gone due to the sore throat he had, a horrible side effect to running around the village in the dead of night. You tended to catch really nasty illnesses. He had been fighting off a nasty cold for the last few weeks.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked nervously as he tried to calm himself down. She grinned and flexed her arm this way and that, making him smile.

"How have you been?" She asked politely as she stuffed the candy in her pocket.

"Sick. I've been laid out in bed with a fever and some other stuff." He said gently. She tilted her head to the side a bit.

"What did you catch?"

"A cold." He said with a smile. She snorted, colds were easy to get rid of; you just had to give them to someone else. Reaching up she tapped the side of his glass mask with her short fingernails like she had last time and he figured that now was as good a time as any to give her his answer. Though why he was even entertainling the notion of tieing himself to this particular girl, he didn't know just yet.

He removed his glass mask and looked at her. "I guess that you can consider this my answer to your confession." He said as he slipped the navy blue mask down his face to rest under his chin and grasped her small face in his fingers and pressed his mouth against hers. He meant for it to be quick. He meant for it to be a simple peck on the lips, but something changed when he felt her tongue lick along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth on reflex and was simply bowled over when she grabbed his face and pulled it closer as she slid her tongue inside of his mouth, shyly exploring the moist cavern before letting him go and stepping back away from him and thinning her lips as if she was displeased with something.

He gasped, his face going red as he pointed at her in shock. Where did a toddler learn to kiss like that?! It was wrong! So, so very wrong, on so, so many levels. "Wh-Where did y-y-you learn to do that?" He snapped at her, he was completely mortified.

She said nothing as they heard Tsunade call out her name, Wolf swore and quickly fixed his two masks and tried to calm himself done, but he was still very upset. Small children should'nt know how to deep kiss!

Tsunade walked around the corner and raised an eye brow at the Anbu sitting on his ass, and her little gaki. What was this? "Hey, baby is everything okay?" She asked as she looked at the child and again at the Anbu. Uzu gave her a sunny smile and then glanced at the Anbu, with a funny expression on her face before she looked at Tsunade and opened her mouth to show her the piece of candy in her mouth. The Anbu made a funny choking noise as Tsunade laughed.

"Oh, I see the nice Anbu gave you some candy." Uzu nodded her head as she felt rather than seen Wolf's expression of comical horror.

The damn brat had taken his candy for his sore throat! _Oh god what did I do to deserve this? _He thought as Uzu closed her mouth and there was a slightly loud audable crunch as she bit into the candy and swollowed it the same way that she ate many of her foods. She simply didn't bother chewing.

Tsunade picked her up and cuddled her close to her chest and smiled. "It's time to go eat your lunch and take a nap." She said gently as she turned and carried Uzu back towards the tower, Wolf watched as the small girl peeks over Tsunade's shoulder and mouthed the words

_I've got your cold now._

He gaped at her from behind his mask and was about to say something when the woman disappeared inside of the building, and he sighed. He would have to visit her tonight and make sure that she was'nt running a fever or anything or he would have to take the cold back.


	6. Chapter 6

five years later-

He staggered through the village wounded, bloody, covered in various bodily fluids from his latest kill and swore that it would be the last mission that he ever took as an Anbu. He had'nt expected to be gone so long, had'nt expected to be apart from her for so long. He was so tired, and angry and sore that he just wanted to callapse somewhere and sleep for a month. But before he did he wanted to see her.

His princess. He had missed her so much. Missed her smile. Her tinkling laughter. Had missed her not so innocent kisses that knocked him on his ass every time.

He silently made his way to the tower and found her bedroom window open and slipped past the traps and such, not because he was aware of them, but out of habit and stood over her bed watching her sleep before she stirred and opened her eyes. She had grown in the past five years, had gotten taller, her hair had gotten a bit longer, her taste in clothes and toy, and foods had changed too.

Did she even remember him? Or was she about to scream and call for help? His chest ached at the thought of her not remembering him. "Wolf...what is it? What's wrong?" She asked sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

He took a shuddering breath and let his eyes close, she remembered him. He was'nt sure why but the fact that she could recall him after five years of being apart meant so damn much to him that he grabbed her upper arms and lifted her from the bed and held her against his chest as his legs finally gave out and he sank to the floor and sat there holding her tightly.

"Wolf?" She said his code name as she squirmed in hsi arms, he was holding her too tightly it felt like he was trying to crush her.

He loosened his hold on her and framed her face in his hands after he removed his mask. She looked so beautiful, and he had missed her so much that he simply broke down and started crying. "Wolf..." She said softly as he started sobbing, his mission must have been a very difficult one for him to act like this.

"Kiss me-" He pleaded, she gave him a strange look then pressed her mouth against his in a brief lingering kiss.

"Again. Do it again." He begged as he stared at her. She nodded her head and pressed her mouth against his again, he made a distressed sound and pulled back and yanked his mask down and claimed her lips with his own, his tongue licking along her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth, she parted her lips and let him in as he crushed her against him forcing the air from her lungs.

He kissed her until she started pushing against him, she could'nt breathe, and lifted his mouth from hers and rested his forehead against hers as he panted. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to do that." He said gently as he ran his thumb along her lower lip.

"S'okay."She said breathlessly as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and let her go.

"What will you do now that your back?"

"I want to sleep." He said as he used her bed to push himself to his feet. She grasped his wrist, making him look at her.

"You can stay here. I don't mind sharing the bed." She said softly. He sighed, he was too tired to argue with her, and equally too tired to go home.

He nodded his head. "Alright, but I have to leave before anyone comes in to wake you." He said gently, he didn't want anyone getting the wrong impression of his character. Or hers. He reached up and unzipped his vest and slid it from his shoulders as she started to crowl back into bed and he noticed that there was fresh blood on her clothes and growled in irritation, he had'nt meant to leave any stains on her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up out of the bed before she ended up ruining her bed sheets too.

"Wolf, hey!"

"Shhh, be quiet. I got blood on your clothes, you need to change before climbing back into bed." He hissed as he walked her over to her dresser and put her down before walking into the small bathroom and flipping the light on, he needed to clean himself up too or he would end up sleeping on the floor.

He closed his eyes and listened to the soft rustling of her clothes as she changed and smiled a bit as he scrubbed the blood off of his hands, face, neck and used a wet rag to remove the rest from his naked chest and his legs, he was about ready to step outside of the bathroom when he realised that he didn't have any clean unstained clothes on him and heard the door creak open a bit and turned around to snap at the girl for intruding on him while he was naked, but shut his mouth when he saw her standing there with his head protector covering her eyes and a pair of sweat pants in her little arms.

He sighed and took the pants then gave her a quick kiss on the lips then gently pushed her back outside the bathroom and put the pants on. She was waiting for him in bed when he walked out of the bathroom and switched off the light. She sat there as he walked over to her and quietly crawled into the bed beside her and lay down, his entire body aching, and throbbing in places that he had'nt been aware that he had as she lay down next to him and nearly jumped out of her skin when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her small body against his own.

"Sorry, it's just easier this way. I'm bigger than you and take up more room, this way you won't end up falling out of bed or anything if I start tossing and turning." He said against the top of her head, he sounded like he was already half asleep.

He sighed softly and felt his eyes close, his mind slipping away from the waking world and surrendered himself to his exhaustion. He didn't dream of anything but the girl in his arms, and how at peace she made him feel.


	7. Chapter 7

He stood before the Hokage the next day a little after two in the evening and handed the elder his mask. Sarutobi looked at the young man with a frown. "Are you sure this is what you want Kakashi?"

Wolf-er Kakashi took a shuttering breath and nodded. He could no longer stand to be away from the village. He could no longer stand to be away form her. As expected of someone with wolf demon blood in their veins, he had quickly become so attached to his princess in a way that made it difficult to breathe when he stepped foot out side the village. The animal side of him always rebelled, always strained to return back to the village, back to her.

But that was'nt what hurt him the most. What hurt him the most was the fact that he had to stay away from her until she became an adult in the eyes of the village, he was worried that if he didn't he would end up serving prison time and she would die a slow and agonising death waiting for him to return to her side. And that was something that he doubted he would ever recover from. He would die first.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. This is what I want-" It would give him the precious time that he would need to let her grow up, and it would give him time to prepair for the day that he was going to claim her.

"You know that she won't react well to this-" Sarutobi said gently and Kakashi looked a bit startled that he even knew about that. The elder gave him a sad smile. Of course he would know about the one his little princess had chosen to be her husband. He made it his buisness to know such things.

"She's been abandoned by everyone, Kakashi...."

Kakashi looked at him strangely, not really understanding what he meant by that. "Where are Itachi, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya?" He asked after a second or so, normally the four were running around here yelling and screaming and bickering over who gets to spend the most time with her today or not. But the tower and everything in it was strangely silent.

Sarutobi told him of Itachi's plight, then about an incident that had taken place little over a year ago when the princess had been put in the hospital after being attacked and left for dead. He told the young man of Tsunade's defection, and Orochimaru's defection from the village after swearing that he would return for the girl so that he could save her. And how the toad sage had followed the two hoping that he could some how bring them back.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger tips in an effort to stave off the headache that he felt coming on. Fuuuck. This shit would happen when he had decided to leave Anbu and put some space between them. She had been abandoned by everyone, and now in a way, he was leaving her too. The reasons would'nt matter to her, even if he sat down and explained it to her, she would'nt understand. Or maybe she just would'nt care.

All that she would know, all that she would care about is that he was leaving her. And it was going to hurt her badly. Maybe so badly that she would start to hate him. Yet he felt he had to do this. He absolutly needed to put some distance between them, especially after what had happened this morning after he had woken up in her bed.

......................................................................................................ooOoo...................................................................................................................................

He had been starting to wake up, his body was sore and aching, but it was the impressive legnth in his pants that had woken him. He took a deep breath as his sleep hazed mind tried to think of a way ot deal with the problem when he realised he was'nt alone in the bed. He was laying next to something warm and soft. _Female._ Whatever it was it was a female. He could tell by the size of her body, by the soft floral scent of her skin. He could tell because she was the reason he had such a raging hard on.

She had rubbed up against him in her sleep, had caused his body to react to the physical stimulation. His hands reached for her before he could stop himself. Had turned her onto her back and started to unbutton her shirt. She was such a cute little thing. Angelic really, in her appearnce. He suddenly wanted to crush her as she stirred and her eyes fluttered open as he tweaked one of her small pink nipples, pinching and rolling the soft flesh between his fingers as he leaned over her and pressed his mouth to hers.

She moaned softly against his lips and opened her mouth, he growled and tangled the fingers of his left hand in her soft hair, crushing the silken strands in his fist as he ravished her mouth. She had tasted so sweet, the touch of her tongue against his own had been so hesitant and tentive, shy almost it had caused the thin thread of his control to snap.

He pulled back from her and leaned in to nip at the soft curve of her shoulder while slipping a hand inside of her satin pants and stroking her feminine core through her panties. Loving the way she tasted on his lips, and how she arched her back under his practiced hand. The need to hurry and make her wet enough to take him so that he could fuck her into the mattress was his only though until he slipped two fingers inside of her. The suddne invasion startling her and making her scream in pain causing him to freeze and finally wake up enough to let her go and scurry across the room away from her shaking.

What the hell? What the hell was wrong with him? He wondered as he lifted his hands to cover his face and saw some of her blood on his finger tips and looked back at the bed, and the small figure laying there crying in horror before he ran into the bathroom and promptly sank down to the floor and puked as he cried.

How could he have done this? To a child? And not just any child but his future wife. He had almost dishonored her. Had almost forced himself on her. He needed to get away from her. He needed to leave and stay away.


	8. Chapter 8

_What the hell? What the hell was wrong with him? He wondered as he lifted his hands to cover his face and saw some of her blood on his finger tips and looked back at the bed, and the small figure laying there crying in horror before he ran into the bathroom and promptly sank down to the floor and puked as he cried._

_How could he have done this? To a child? And not just any child but his future wife. He had almost dishonored her. Had almost forced himself on her. He needed to get away from her. He needed to leave and stay away._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had'nt taken his sudden disappearance in her life easily. She had'nt cried for several days then simply got over it like most girls, but then she was'nt most girls. No, she had done some increadiblly stupid things to get him to return to her, even going so far as to try and take her own life. It had'nt really worked. Sure he had watched her from a distance. Had even worried, how could he not? He had been totally sure that leaveing her side until she grew up _was_ the absolute right thing to do.

But now, he knew that he was wrong to simply leave her like that. She had be totally alone since that day. She reminded him of a ghost, seen, yet not seen. Heard, yet not heard. She had moved out of the tower shortly after he had left. Effectivally ending the Hokage's protection of her, though he still tried it simply had'nt mattered. The sheer number of attacks and all of the abuse that she suffered at the hands of the villagers since then......it was staggering. Heartbreaking to him. She had needed him despretly, and he had forsaken her. He was a bastard.

It had been eight years since that day and though she had become a legal adult at twelve, he had decided to wait a few years longer.

Uzu was now fifteen years old and an offical shinobi of the village. A genin, a lower level ninja, and today was the day she would be placed on a team with her jounin instructor. He stood before the Hokage, anxiously waiting for his name to be called. He already knew that he would have the Uchiha kid on his team, he would be a fool to think that the problematic boy would be placed on another team when no one but him could teach him how to use his Sharigan to it's fullest potential.

The Hokage picked through the files on his desk and picked up three more, just like he had with the other jounin in the room and glanced in Kakashi's direction as if debating on whether or not to hand him the third file. When he finally made up his mind, Kakashi all but yanked him across the desk to get his hands on her file. He knew what she looked like, and had seen first hand how tall and beautiful his princess had grown, but oddly enough his mind had suddenly gone blank and it was as if he had forgotten everything about her as he opened her file and looked at her wallet sized picture. Hn, how convenient. This little puppy was going in his wallet and-

Gai reached out to take the file from his hand (curious to know what had the copy nin behaving so strangely)and Kakashi did the most bizzare thing in the world, he almost absent mindedly grabbed Gai by the front of his vest and flung him right out the nearest open window and craned his neck so that he could watch the man hit the ground and be squished like a bug. _Death to the file stealer! _Kakashi thought in sadistic glee as everyone stared at him like he was mad.

And maybe he was but damn it Gai had tried to take his Uzu's picture from him. He had every right to act somewhat childish and surly about this. Uzu was his mate goddamn it! She was his, her file and picture were his. He turned to look at Asuma as the man pulled a Gai and started to reach for his files, Kakashi growled and grasped the man's hand. "Do you wanna die?" He asked in a mean tone that no one of the leaf village had ever heard before.

Asuma stared at him for a second with a comical look of 'oh shit' on his face as Sarutobi cleared his throat and tugged his hat down into his eyes to hide the amused look on his face. So Kakashi did still love the girl, he had been worried that he would'nt but now he was just slightly releived by the way the man was acting. "Let him go Kakashi, and be sure to apoligize to Gai once he gets back up here. They are'nt aware of your feelings for you student or your pledge to marry the girl."

Kakashi gave him a creepy one eyed smile. "And they would'nt have known if you didn't have such a big mouth." Sarutobi looked taken aback by the copy nin's rude comment as the younger man glared at him.

Was he trying to say that it was no one's buisness? Thats sort of what it sounded like. Still he was'nt sure how Asuma managed to take the files from him, without losing his arm, but he did and Kakashi's low feral growl sounded in the air as Asuma flipped open the file of.....Haruno Sakura and cringed. "Oh my god Kakashi! Her. Why would you pick her? She had pink hair for gods sake-" Asuma said in a horrified tone as Anko started laughing.

"Can you imagine their kids? One batch with silver hair and another with that gaudy pink!"

"Bite your tongue and die, Anko." Kakashi snapped as he pocketed the picture of his goddess and flipped her file closed. There was no way in hell he was letting them check out Uzu's file. He'd slaughter them first.

Still the woman laughed, until he threatened to slit her throat. Once again making Sarutobi to think that he didn't want anyone to know of or interfere with his plans for Uzu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was standing at the window with her chin resting in her hand, watching the world outside when she heard someone step up behind her and wrapp their arms around her. Sauske. She smiled, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. The Uchiha had been trying to court her for the past year in a half. Lavishing her with gifts and as much affection as she could stand without wretching. It would'nt be so bad if she could think of him as more than just a friend, but unfortunatly she could'nt.

She had resigned herself to a life of an outsider, someone who would forever be without the essental pieces of her heart. She had been betrayed far too many times by her supposed loved ones. The last straw had been Wolf.

_May he rot in hell._ She almost snarled as she grasped Sauske's wrists to keep them from touching her breasts, like he always tried to do. At first she had thought of it as a joke, as something a cute the boy did to get her attention, now she knew it for what it really was. He saw her as a potential bride, someone to plant his seed inside of and leave her to raise their child alone without his help. He was a bastard in the worst way.

He had already impregnated five girls in their class, three of which had commited suicide when they found out that they had been used. The other two had been forced to leave the village with their families, until the Hokage could convince the boy to step up and take responsibility.

That had been almost four months ago. "Hey baby, wanna play?" Sauske whispered in her ear. She gritted her teeth and twisted around to glare at him. No she did not want to play. Not his kind of game anyways. She had too much respect for herself to simply strip and let him do what he wanted with her. She had already chosen her mate (bastard that he was) and though she was loath to admit it, even after how he had hurt her, she still loved him and wanted him as her mate.

She just would'nt make it easy on him, he had years of emotinal suffering to pay for and she was feeling bitchy.

"No I don't feel like playing with you, naked or otherwise, stop asking because I'm just not intrested." Sauske smirked at her and shook his head and chuckled as he reached up and took her chin in his fist, forcing her to look at him.

He leaned down until his lips were almost touching hers and said in a seductive purr, "Yes you are, I can feel it. Your body is hot, achey and ready to go so why not give in?" She narrowed her eyes at him and thought darkly. _It's because your scum._

"Hey guys, I think that someone is coming. I can hear their foot steps." Sakura, the pink haired girl on their team said almost cheerfully, she hated it when the two fought. Both the raven and the blond checked out the door from the corner of their eyes, not moving so much as a muscle, if they did their lips would touch. And Uzu was very particular about who she kissed and why. Sauske knew this, and also knew that if he kissed her without her permission he would have absolutly no chance at all, ever of getting into her pants.

Sakura ran over to the nearest seat as the quiet foot falls in the hall stopped just outside the door and the door cracked open. Uzu's eyes widened in shock as the face of her beloved Wolf peeked in the door and his dark blue eye went strait to her and widened in disbeleif before his face went blank and he laughed and said. "Hmm, my first impression of you three is....I hate **_you_** all. Meet me on the roof." And with that he poofed away.

Uzu shoved Sauske back away from her and opened the window and jumped out and started running. She had thought that she was prepaired to face the man that she had fallen in love after so many years, but now that he thought she was boinking Sauske she was'nt so sure she wanted to see his face ever again.

She ran across the school yard and into the woods crying, unaware that Kakashi was watching her from the roof with a strange expression on his face. He would have to go and find her later and heard the damned words from her own lips before he flew off the handel and decided to kill the only Uchiha left in the village.


	9. Chapter 9

_She ran across the school yard and into the woods crying, unaware that Kakashi was watching her from the roof with a strange expression on his face. He would have to go and find her later and heard the damned words from her own lips before he flew off the handel and decided to kill the only Uchiha left in the village._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sighed and hung his head as the door behind him opened and two of his students, Sakura and him-he didn't know much about the boy and he already wanted to carve out his heart and eat it. I mean really, how dare he put his hands on Kakashi's princess! She had sworn to marry him, not some pretty boy emo who looked like he had been dressed by a gay man. Ew.

Although it had been eight years since he had last seen her, maybe pretty boys were what she liked now, if so then he still had a shot at getting her away from the Uchiha. Unless it was a power thing. Oh god, she was'nt one of those people who was only attracted to power was she? Cause if she was.....

The sex was going to get really, really wierd.

He ran his fingers through his thick silver hair, and was semi distracted by just how long it had grown. He could'nt even remember the last time he had cut it.

"Uh, sensei?" He stopped moving and looked at the two teens and nearly snarled at the boy, I will destroy you!

"Yes. What is it?" He asked in a cold tone as he looked at the girl who had spoken to him.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted..." Sakura asked and Kakashi gave a nearly insane sounding laugh making the two kids eye him warily as they backed up several steps away from him. A good thing too, because he was fighting himself on attacking the Uchiha. His hand kept straying to his weapons pouch, tapping it three times with his fingers then he would move his hand away. Repeting the action was somewhat comforting.

"I'm fine-" He said as he gave them the same creepy one eyed smile that he had given to the Hokage earlier.

"Now lets start getting to know each other with a little game of twenty questions. You, emo boy-" Kakashi almost snapped as he pointed at the Uchiha. Sauske nearly jumped out of his skin, the guys tone was sort of scary.

"What were you doing to your teammate back there in the class room? Be sure to answer fast or you might loose a limb." Kakashi said cheerfully as he pulled out a kunai.

"I was trying to convince her to have sex with me." Sauske said in a rush as he stared at the gleaming silvery black metal.

"And how was that going?" _It better not have been going well._ Kakashi thought darkly, he was'nt a man prone to violence often but he was sure that this was one of those times when he simply could'nt help himself. The bastard Uchiha had tried to take his mate from him, had tried to soil her pure body with his impure one. If there was ever a time when Kakashi felt that he had the right to be prone to fits of violence it was now.

Sauske looked embaressed. "Not well sensei. She said that she was'nt intresested." Kakashi sighed in releif, well that was one worry down, now all he had to do was find her, tell her that he still loved her, and explain why he ahd left her and hope that she would forgive him. He doubted that she would, but hey he was an optimist by nature. If she didn't forgive him now then he would presue her until she did.

"All right then-" he pointed his finger at Sauske again and growled, "Then stay away from her form now on. Now, introduce yourselves and tell me a bit about yourselves. Like your hopes, dreams, hobbies, likes and dislikes and excetera. Got it?"

Sakura raised her hand. "Could you give us an example, sensei?"

Kakashi stareed at her for a second and felt his eye twitch a little bit before asking in a rude manner. "Are you retarded or something?" He could'nt have explained his instructions clearer if he had drawn her a fucking map.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask him if he was stupid but stopped, her inital thought of him being distracted had been right on the mark. Even now he was trying to rush them so that he could leave. Was it because of Uzu? He had seemed pretty interested in her relationship with Sauske. Or maybe that had been because he had been worried about their team dynamics.

Sakura shrugged. It was none of her buisness. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my hope is to stay close to my friends no matter what life throws at us, and my dream is to some day be a bride, I like flowers, Ino; she's my best friend, Uzu; she's pretty cool, and brave, I also like making mini plush toys of people that I find intresting....I have at least thirty of Uzu at home-" Sakura said in an almost absent minded way, decideing to find out if their sensei was interested in the blond girl by baiting him.

Kakashi raised his hand, suddenly looking very excited. Sakura grinned. "Yes sensei."

"Would you sell those to me?" Sakura grinned. There was one born every minute.

"Sure. I even have one that I carry on me..." Kakashi held his hand out, he wanted to see it. Sakura fished the small plush toy out of her weapons pouch and handed it to the jounin who gasped and stared at it. Ekkk, it was so cute! It looked like an actual honest to god stuffed Uzu-chan! And to make it even cuter the girl had customised it to look like a little witch complete with black pointy hat, and a little black outfit with little silvery moons and stars.

"You. Are. A. God. Thank you." Kakashi said as he paid for the little doll and its twins. Sakura pocketed the money and smiled happily, well that answered that question. The man was in love with Uzu, weird since they had never met before today, but whatever.

"I'll bring the rest to you tomorrow." Sakura said cheerfully as Kakashi gave Sauske a pointed look indicating that he should go now and blocked out the sound of his rammbling as he stared at the tiny doll in his hand.

Would Uzu like it to keep for her very own? He wondered as he stared at the woods where she had disappeared and waited for Sauske to finish speaking before he told both of them to meet him on training ground seven at five in the morning then vanished like he had before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzu sat under an tall oak on monument mountain with her legs drawn to her chest, her eyes were red from crying, but she didn't really care it was'nt like she needed to look pretty or anything. It was'nt like anyone but that damn pervert Sauske would look twice at her anyways. What did she need to look nice for?

She was lost in her own little world when Kakashi stepped out into the clearing behind her and moved to sit down beside her. "It's been a while, has'nt it?" He asked softly as she turned her head a bit to look at him and felt her heart skip a beat in her chest.

"Have you come here to finish me off?" She asked with a hint of bitterness to her sweet voice. Kakashi looked at her and sighed.

He understood that she was pissed at him, deep down he recognised that she had every right to be. He had left her. No explination, no words of comfort or goodbye, he had simply up and left her alone. "Uzu... I left for a reason, I know that you may not understand, care, or forgive me, but please hear me out."

She looked at him, and he nearly flinched. He could'nt see anything in her eyes or her expression, she was trying to close herself off to him, and he didn't like it. It made him angry. It made him want to grab her up and shake her until he could see something, anything in her eyes. Some small spark of life, but he doubted that she would respond positively to his actions if he did.

"I'm listening." _I just don't care._ She thought darkly as he sighed again.

"I left because I could'nt risk losing control around you again after last time. You were so small, and delicate I often felt like I would break you if I touched you just so-" He reached out, his hand hovering just shy of her soft silken hair. He wanted to touch her so badly, his body craved the contact so badly that his heart ached.

"My last memory of you, on the day that I left was of your blood on my fingers, and you laying curled up on your side crying because I had hurt you. That had never been my intention. I just was'nt sure if I could trust myself around you again. I loved you too much to do that to you again." Kakashi said gently as he started to let his hand fall away from her, she grasped his hand in hers and squeezed so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Just tell me it hurt you too."

Kakashi hooked his fingers in her jacket and pulled her across the small space until he had her right where he wanted her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"It hurt more than anything I've ever felt before. I cried. I broke down just outside your room while you were at school and cried for what seemed like forever." He said honestly as she gripped his vest in her small hands.

"You wont leave me again." It was'nt a question it was an order. Kakashi smiled and hugged her tighter in his arms.

It was the one order that he would never again disobey. "No, I won't leave you again." Never again, would he leave her to face an uncertain future alone.


	10. Chapter 10

"You wont leave me again." It was'nt a question it was an order. Kakashi smiled and hugged her tighter in his arms.

It was the one order that he would never again disobey. "No, I won't leave you again." Never again, would he leave her to face an uncertain future alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi led her through the empty streets to his home-er their home and opened the door to the house and let her inside. She was about to step inside when he stopped her with his hand on her shoulder and spun her around and framed her lovely face in his hands and leaned down a bit to touch his lips to hers in an almost violent, searing kiss. His tongue slipping inside of her sweet mouth to ravish her.

He pulled away a second or so panting and smiled down at her, she looked adorable when her lips were swollen from his kisses. "You have to say the words before you go inside." Kakashi said as he let his hands fall away from her face. She nodded and took a shuddering breath and wrapped her arms around his torso and gripped his vest, she had the feeling that she would need to hold onto something for this. The words of binding were very powerful in their own right, once the words were said from one person to another the two would feel an intense need to shed their clothes and try to bury themselves inside one another. The need to mark their mate, even if it was with their teeth would be so strong that it would be just shy of actaul violence.

They would bite, and scratch, and fuck until they were too exhausted to move. "I will spend my life with you, I will desire only you, cherish only you, love only you. My bond will be strong like forged steel-" Oh god she could feel it already, the steely threads connecting them together for the rest of their lives.

"It will be deeper than the ocean, and the heavens themselves will be unable to tear me from your side." She gasped as the last word left her mouth, and he grabbed her. His mouth seeking out her own as he tore at her clothes and backed her into the house, needing to feel the softlness of her skin, the feeling was so intense that he ripped her shirt and jacket right down the middle and slipped his hands inside to palm and tease her already aching breasts.

His mouth stealing her breath as they both tumbled to the floor in their living room and he pulled away to run his tongue along the tender callum of her throat before sinking his teeth into the skin until he tasted blood. She cried out and arched her back, and he growled before letting go of her neck and quickly ditched his vest and his shirt and lifted her upper body up off of the floor so that she could do the same to him.

The blood from her neck running down his chin and neck, drawing her attention as she grasped his broad shoulders and traced his jugular vein with her tongue, licking away the blood trailing down his neck before nipping playfully at his skin, making his entire body tense and twitch before she latched onto his neck and sank her sharp little teeth into his skin and moaned as she gripped his shoulders tighter, her finger nails digging deep.

He gave a hoarse cry of pleasure/pain and dug his finger nails into the soft skin of her back, leaving deep bloody red marks on the once smooth skin. She let go of his neck and lightly sucked on his shoulder before he tangled his fingers in her soft hair and pulled her head away from his skin, there was a soft popping sound as her mouth released him and he crushed her lips under his own, the taste of his blood on her lips was such an addictive taste, he jsut could'nt seem to pull his mouth from her own as he reached down and pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch and wasted no time in cutting the remainder of her clothes from her body before getting rid of his own.

He was so hard. His body felt so hard against her own, she could feel every hard muscel, every conture of his body. She could feel his fingers probbing her entrance for a minute or so before he replaced his fingers with something longer and thicker, and she gasped and ran her finger nails down his back as he pushed himself inside of her all the way in one forceful thrust. She was too caught up in what he was doing to her with each stroke to care all that much about any pain or discomfort that she might have been feeling.

It felt much too good to get side tracked by pain. She felt his fingers wrap around her wrists pulling her hands away from his body as he pinned them to the floor beside her head and thrust deeper. She cried out and clenched around him as he kissed her, needing to steal her breath from her lungs just once more as they came. He would listen to her delightful little cries later. He thought as he fastened his mouth to hers as they both came, her body clenching around him, milking him for his seed, and he shuttering and giving it to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi lay awak long after Uzu had fallen into an exhausted sleep running his hands over the deep scratches and other wounds on her body. She was covered in bruises, from where he had gripped her soft skin too tightly. There were bloody bite marks littering the swells of her breasts, and her neck, some of them were deeper than most, but at least one or two were deep enough to leave scars.

There were deep bloody furrows on her back and some on the inside of her thighs that would need to be cleaned, and the blood....he had taken her innocence in the most brutal way imaginable, but there had been no real way around it. If he had slept with her before mating her, she would have meant nothing to him. His princess was not just some casual fuck, and he would not treat her like one.

At least now he could be more gentle with her. He sighed and leaned over her, licking the dry blood on her back away, his hands pinning her wrists to the floor just in case she came awake and thought that she was in danger. But so far she had'nt woken, had'nt stirred though she sometimes moaned softly in her sleep. He smiled as she made that sweet sound again and ran his tongue along another one of the wounds. It was his fault that she had been hurt and he had every intention of licking all of the blood that he had drawn from her body before he moved her to the bed so that she could get some real rest.

He ran his tongue along a particullarly painful looking scratch and paused and lifted his head when he heard her hiss. "Uzu..."

"I'm fine....that just stings a bit." She said tiredly and he looked at the scrantch and frowned. The scratch itself rested in the middle of her back, between her shoulder blades, and ran almost the entire length of her back. It was pretty deep looking, and might leave a mark meaning that he would have to be careful of her back for the next few days. Couple that with the fact that she had woken up, and he was sure that it must really pain her quite a bit.

He wrapped his arms around her as she pushed herself upright on shaky arms, and kissed her back, her shoulder, her nape. "I'm sorry." He said gently, meaning every word. Uzu looked at him tiredly and nodded her head, she was too exhausted to care very much about how much pain her body was in right now, she just wanted to get comfortable and get some sleep.

"S'okay, Kashi. I'm too tired to really care right now." She said softly as she reached back and caressed his jaw with her palm before letting her hand fall back to her side. Kakashi nodded and shifted her in his arms and wrapped his body around hers, letting her lean back against one of his bent legs to get comfortable.

"Try to get some sleep." Kakashi said gently as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm, he was used to staying up all hours of the night to do his job, he could take some sleepless nights, but she could'nt. Besides he wanted to stay up all night and watch her while she slept.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, he reached out and found his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai.

Only five more hours left until they had to meet with the rest of team seven. He looked at Uzu and felt his lips twitch a bit, she was already out again. Now all he had to do was make sure her body was healed enough to do the training excercise with the team later. If she was'nt then he would have to do it again when she was feeling better.


	11. Chapter 11

Only five more hours left until they had to meet with the rest of team seven. He looked at Uzu and felt his lips twitch a bit, she was already out again. Now all he had to do was make sure her body was healed enough to do the training excercise with the team later. If she was'nt then he would have to do it again when she was feeling better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi blinked and sat up straiter as he noiticed the time on his clock across the room on his book shelf. It was four in the am. He needed to wake Uzu, check her over and clean her up...and maybe do a quick run to her apartment to get her some clean clothes since hers had been reduced to rags.

He never did move Uzu to the bedroom, he had felt perfectly content to let her use his leg as a lounge chair or something and had stayed up all night just to watch her. He smiled as he lifted his arms and blinked, wow his arms felt like lead. He grinned mischiviously the kids would really be making him work for his win today. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her a bit, shifting her body so that she was cradled against his own and gently kissed her until she opened her eyes and looked at him. She made a soft whimpering sound and buried her face against his bare chest, making him laugh a bit.

"Come on, you need to wake up." He said in a husky voice as he kissed her shoulder, her neck, and her cheek through her soft hair.

"Don't wanna." She muttered against his skin, he twitched and tightened his arms around her a bit.

"You have to. I need to check your wounds and finish cleaning the blood from your body." Kakashi said gently. Uzu rubbed her face against his chest and peeked up at him from under the soft curtain of hair hiding her face.

"Your going to lick me again?" It sounded like both a question and an accusation to him.

"Yes, the bonding dictates certain behavior patterns in your mate. Your covered in dry blood, and I feel the need to wash it away as tenderly as I can." Kakashi said softly as she finally stopped hiding her face and looked at him.

"Ah, I see." She said softly as he shifted her in his arms again and lay her back on the floor, her back had been taken care of last night before she had slept so he was'nt worried about it anymore. Not really anyways. She lay there watching him, her face flushed a soft pink as he settled himself between her legs and licked the first scratch on the inside of her thighs. She twitched and closed her eyes as he licked the smaller wounds before shifting his attention to the dryed blood around her silken folds and ran his tongue along the outside of the area before latching onto the center with his mouth and sucking gently.

She made a startled sound and came up off of the floor and grabbed his thick longish hair and pulled at it in an effort to get him to let her go. "S-Stop. Please, Kashi, stop!" He lifted his mouth from her most intimate place and pressed his lips against her own in a brief kiss before pulling away.

"Sorry, I just could'nt help myself. Can you walk?" He asked curiously as he sat back on his feels and pulled her upright. She nodded and stood up and turned red when she took a step, holy shit! It felt like he was still buried inside of her even though he was'nt. Kakashi gave her a curious look as he caught sight of the peculiar expression on her face. She looked like something was wrong and she was too embaressed to say anything.

"Uzu...." He said her name almost warningly as she turned to look at him. He gave her a funny look that made her stomach do a weird nervous little flip flop.

"Well, take a few steps." He said almost impatiently and watched her turn redder and shake her head no. Well this was curious. What was keeping her from taking a step? He wondered as he reached out to give her a light push and stopped when he saw the mortified expression on her face.

"Does it hurt to move?" He asked curiously. Uzu gave a nervous laugh but didn't look at him. She was afraid to move, it felt like she would cum if she did.

"N-No, it does'nt hurt. I just don't want to move." _I can't move! This is embaressing! _

Kakashi cocked his head to the side and stood up and moved to stand right behind her and put his hands on her hips and forced her to take three steps and was more than a little shocked when she came.

He stared at her for a second before laughing, mainly because he had never been in this situation before and was'nt sure how to react to what had just happened. It had nothing to do with him being a bastard, honest. He gasped for air and seemed to calm himself when he looked back at her face and grinned. She was so cute when she was embaressed! Now that he knew the problem he was going to pick on her unmercifully today during training.

"Come on honey, you need a shower-" He said cheerfully as he walked her down the hall to the bathroom, laughing all the way. This was going to be so much fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzu was close to collapsing by the time she and Kakashi reached training ground seven. How many times had she come now because of her bastard of a mate kept putting his hands on her and making her walk? Nine, ten, twenty? She had lost count after eleven. All she knew was that she wanted to sit down somewhere and take a breather, she was'nt sure how many more times she could cum before her heart gave out.

Kakashi explained the rules of the test and told them that they had until twelve to take the bells from him then told them to hide and waited for them all to disappear. Luckily Uzu had regained some of her fighting spirit back by now, he had been worried that he would have to carry her to a decent hiding place and leave her there for a while, but she had done really well in finding a hiding place.

Frankly he was impressed.

Sakura had a plan to get a bell or even both. Now that she know what Kakashi's intrest in Uzu was she could traid her for the bells and end the test. She moved quietly from place to place as Kakashi stood in the clearing waiting for someone to make a move.

His first thought was that Uzu would confront him, she was just a bit upset with him for making her walk all the way here, but in all honesty she was just so much fun to bully. He loved the enchanting pout that crossed her face when after she recovered a bit. She was just so beautiful.

Sakura snuck up on Uzu and easily subdued her, and gagged her, "Shh, stay quiet. I'm going to trade you for the bells and end the test that way we can all pass. Sound okay to you?" Sakura whispered as she noticed some of the bite marks on Uzu's neck and let out a low whistle. Damn Kakashi hadn't wasted any time in going after the girl, had he?

Uzu was quiet for a second then sighed around the gag which Sakura figured would be okay to remove and whispered back, "Are you sure that this is going to work? I don't mind but you should be sure first."

"I am."

Uzu got an aggrieved look on her face and held up her tied wrists and Sakura smiled. "Let's get this over with then." Uzu muttered darkly and Sakura giggled and took hold of her wrists.

"He must have given you a rough time, you look tired."

"I am....among other things."

"Oh, so before I hand you over to him; would you mind telling me whats up with the two of you?"

"We're sort of married." Uzu said softly, her face turning pink as Sakura looked at her and grinned.

"Really? Cool. Okay here we go, game face girl, get your game face on." Sakura said with a smile as she led Uzu out into the open and wrapped her arms around her.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll trade you Uzu for the bells." Sakura said with a smile. Kakashi cocked his head as he looked at Uzu. She looked down right fuckable with her hands tied together, oh the naughty ideas Sakura was giving him....

He sighed, this excercise was all about team work, Sakura'a plan was a bit out there but no less genius, but it meant nothing if Uzu was'nt being traded to him of her own free will.

"Uzu did you agree to this?"

"Yeah." Uzu said as her face turned pink. Was she embaressed to be traded to him in exchange for the bells?

Kakashi shrugged. A plan was a plan. And heving two people in on it technically made it team work, still it was kind of bothing him that he had'nt been attacked or anything. How was he supposed to find out what kind of training they all needed if they ended the test like this?

Sakura handed Uzu to him at the same time he tossed her the bells, she took the bells and smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around Uzu and said in a sing song voice, "Have fuuuu---n." Then walked away.

Kakashi looked down at Uzu and laughed nervously. "Well, this is akward." And definitly one for the books. Trading the bells for his mate, he snorted, and people thought he was a professional. Idiots, the whole lot of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura handed Uzu to him at the same time he tossed her the bells, she took the bells and smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around Uzu and said in a sing song voice, "Have fuuuu---n." Then walked away.

Kakashi looked down at Uzu and laughed nervously. "Well, this is akward." And definitly one for the books. Trading the bells for his mate, he snorted, and people thought he was a professional. Idiots, the whole lot of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi glanced at his mate and gave her a letcherous smile. "Well, my sexy little kitsune, what do I do with you? I suppose that since the test is over I can play with you for a while-" Kakashi said as he backed Uzu into the nearest tree as she paled a little.

"Hey, wait! You c-can't! Not here, someone might see." She said weakly as he stabbed the tree with one of his kunai, just a few inches above her head and pushed her tied hands up until she was sort of hanging there by her wrists.

"You sound like I should give a damn about what others might say or think. But right now all I can think about is how wet and slick and acheing you are." Kakashi said as he took her jacket zipper in between his teeth and slowly pulled the zipped down as he got on his knees in front of her. His head level with her chest he nudged the jacket aside and nuzzled her breasts through her shirt.

Kakashi smiled and nipped at her through her shirt as she wrapped her legs around him, a soft moan escaping her as she tried to glare at him for doing this ot her outside of their home. "I a-am not wet or achey." She lied and he chuckled and raised a brow at her as he suddnely leaned up so that they were almost face to face.

"Liar. Your need fuels my own and vice versa. When you ache, I feel your need as if it were my own." He said in a husky voice as he brushed her lips with his own as he slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt and palmed her lush breasts, the need to tease and suck them rising in him until he yanked her shirt up, pulled down his mask and licked one pebbled nipple before suckling the other hungrily. The sudden thought of becoming a father some time soon so that he could watch her feed their young with her breasts making him feel a bit over whelmed. But happy never the less.

"I can't wait for that to happen." He said softly as he squeezed her breasts in his hands, talking more to himself than her. Yet somewhat curious about what kind of mother she would be. As a demon container, she was more like the beast inside of her than even he could dare to guess. Her maternal instinct would be almost as great as his own.

"What?"

"I can't wait until you get pregnat with my child." He said as he placed a hand possessively over her lower abdomen already imagining the tiny life that would be housed inside of her there. He could picture it all so clearly. The pregnacy, the birth, the late night feedings, and chasing the little one once he/she learned to crawl, dreading the day he/she learned to run. He kissed her tenderly, his tongue sweeping inside of her mouth to deepen the slight contact. She moaned and pulled back away from him to nip at his lower lip. Loving the way he growled low in his throat as she sucked his lower lip into her mouth for a second before letting him go.

"You really want kids?" she asked curiously as he nuzzled her jaw until her head fell back a bit.

"Dozens. Boys, girls, both, I don't care. I just want them and you. That's all I need to be happy." He said as he slipped one of his hands inside of her pants and gently probed her, god she was slick, he didn't even have to touch her and she was already ready for him.

She gasped and bit her lower lip to keep from crying out as he applied a little bit of pressure to her clit. Jesus she was already dangerously close to cumming again and he was'nt even inside of her yet. "Ahh! Kashi, please stop teasing me..." Well how could he deny her when she was begging so cutely?

He unfastened her pants and slipped them down her long slender legs kissing the insides of her knees and licking some of the cum from the inside of her thighs as he worked his way back up until he was standing again, his hand deftly unfastening the front of his pants and freeing his throbbing cock. "This might hurt a bit-" He said softly, refering to his more than violent lovemaking from the night before as he gripped her hips and angled them so that he could slide in deep with one thrust.

She cried out and wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, needing him deeper inside of her. He smirked down at her and rocked his hips, intending to take things slow with her this time so that he would'nt hurt her any more than nessisary. He leaned over her and kissed her as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, her pussy clenching around him as he pushed himself so deep that he brushed against the wall of her womb.

He tightened his grip on her hips and kissed her roughly before breaking the kiss to touch his forehead against hers and panted, "Would you hate me? If I wanted a kid right away?"

She whimpered and let her head fall back as he licked her neck, his mouth latching onto and sucking the angry red looking scar where he had bitten her the night before as she tried to think about what he had just asked her. But it was so hard. Both the question and Kakashi. He was thrusting harder inside of her, making it difficult to think or speak.

He tangled his fingers in her thick hair and yanked her head back almost violently when she didn't answer him, his mind was made and he wanted her on board the thought train before he did anything that might push her away. "Answer me. God in heaven woman, give your consent so that I can cum..." He rasped almost weakly as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Uzu nodded her head, it was far to difficult to manage anything else but that at the moment, and noticed the look of savage joy that crossed Kakashi's face as he thrust one last time and shuddered as he came, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against her neck. Feeling the frantic beating of her heart under his lips. "My Uzu, my goddess, my reason for living. I love you so much." He panted against her skin as he unhooked her arms from the kunai and cradled her half naked body in his arms as he sank to the ground to rest for a few minutes.

Uzu lay limply in his arms trying to catch her breath and smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Kashi." Before falling asleep. Kakashi smiled and tugged at the ropes around her wrists, freeing her hands before bringing the raw looking burns to his lips and kissing them tenderly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, i cant think of anything else to add to this story right now so i guess this is it for now.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.

later


	13. Chapter 13

It was a soft moan that caught his attention as he silently moved through the thick foilage, and made him pause in mid step. That sounded like Uzu. Was she hurt? He wondered as he heard the faint sound again and decided to investigate. He moved closer to the sound and ducked under some low branches on a bush and stopped cold in shock before his face turned red and he looked away, Oh god what was his sensei doing to Uzu?

Okay, stupid question. He could see what the man was doing to her if he would just look up and....oh, oh, yeah he should look away for now. He would confront the jounin later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat hidden in the bushes a few feet away listening to the two love birds and grinning like a maniac as she wrote down everything that she was listening in on. So far she had jotted down the last three chapters to the latest of her's and Uzu's Itcha Itcha stories and flipped the her note book closed as Kakashi finished fucking her baby cousin and sank to the ground cradleing her in his arms as he kissed her wrists.

She quickly stuffed the note book in her back pack and debated on leaving the character names the same as usual, since the story was supposed to be based on the story that Uzu had told her a few years back about her first love. After quietly debating, she decided to change the names, but leave the story the same. She was about to leave to go see lord Jiraiya, the legendary sanin who helped them publish their naughty books and give him an update on his grand daughter, when she noticed that Sauske was still hiding a few feet away, his dark eyes smoldering in anger as he glared at the two love birds, and she silently growled in irritation.

That little pervert! He had been watching her cousin and her husband have sex! Even she had'nt spied on them, she might have wanted too, but she was much too lady like and had prefered to let them have their privacy while she merely listened, the sounds of their whispered words and moans fueling her imagination better than watching a porno ever could have. That jerk Uchiha might cause trouble for her dear cousin if she didn't warn him off before she left.

She sighed in irritation, the damn boy was going to have to be put down like a rabid animal one day, and she got the funny feeling that she was going to be the one to kill him. She put her backpack on the ground and walked over to his hiding place and ducked under the dence foilage and placed a hand over his mouth as she put a kunai against his neck and growled at him. "Just what the hell do you think your doing, Uchiha?"

Sauske stiffened and twisted his head around a bit to look at her in suprise as she gave him a cold smile and motioned for him to come out of hiding so that she could talk to him, or kill him. Hopefully she just wanted to talk, but with Sakura one never knew what to expect. When it came to Uzu, the pinkette had a mean and sadistic streak in her that was unfathomable. Much like the blonds other friends, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji and Rock Lee.

"What can I do for you Sakura?" Sauske asked warily as she led him away form the scene that he had witnessed earlier. He had always thought that Uzu would be easy, but to think that someone else would get to her first....yeah, that sort of stung his pride. And yet at the same time he was oddly relieved that she had'nt chosen him. He was a bit on the unstable side and knew that he would have made her life miserable, but because she was so damn beautiful and kind he had'nt been able to stop himself from trying to get to know her.

Maybe he was simply wanting a connection to her of some sort to make him forget his petty revenge on his brother for killing their clan off, or maybe he just desired her as a friend and was'nt sure how to make the connection he needed. Either way he looked at it, he wanted something from Uzu, he just had'nt quite figured out what just yet.

Sakura stopped walking and turned to face him and he could'nt help noticeing that she had led him awfully far away from the other two, it looked like they were in the middle of no where. Where no one could hear him scream if she did decide to kill him. He supressed a shiver and didn't take his dark eyes off of the petite pinkette.

"What do you think of Uzu?" Sauske gave her a funny look. What did she mean?

"......" Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

Irritating male. "Do you like her?"

Sauske rubbed the back of his neck and kicked at an invisible pebble on the ground at his feet. "Of course I like her-" What was'nt to like? She was smart, funny, pretty, she was the entire package.

Sakura waved her hand at him and snapped, "Are you in love with her?" And he blinked in shock at her question and thought for a second.

"No, I don't think so."

"So why were you looking so mad a few minutes ago?" Sakura asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side. Stupidly, Sauske pointed back towards the area where she had dragged him from and said,

"I think that son of a bitch is taking advantage of her. Who would'nt be mad about that?" Sakura made a face and shrugged as he looked back at her and asked with a frown,

"He isn't taking advantage of her is he?"

"No."

"Then why was he-"

"Their married." Sakura said simply and Sauske clapped a hand to his mouth to keep his jaw from dropping. Wow, he had not expected that. No wonder she had always shot him down. He stood there for a second before sighing and muttering about finding her later to apologize to her and Kakashi for his slight error.

Sakura snickered, who knew that Sauske would be such a softy when it came to her cousin?

"I thought he was acting funny yesterday when he was interigating me." Sauske said as he glared at Sakura who giggled at him, he had sort of been shook up after Kakashi had questioned him, had even asked Sakura to walk him home like a small child that had lost his mommy, it had been both funny and cute.

"So tell me, all those times that you tried to get into her pants-"

"She was depressed about something. I was trying to take her mind off of whatever it was that was bothering her. I knew that she would'nt say yes-" Sauske said as he turned red and looked away bashfully. Sakura cocked her head as she reguarded him. He had been worried about her, it was the only thing that made sense if he was telling the truth.

"So watching them was-"

Sauske bristled and his raised to almost shrill girly levels, "Shut up! I didn't watch them! I heard Uzu moan and thought that he might have hurt her to lure one or both of us into a trap, I went to investigate!" Wow, he was telling the truth, his voice only reached those shrill levels when he was upset and honest.

"So your reputation as a playboy is-"

Sauske looked at her wide eyed and put his hands up in front of him and shook his head, "Okay. I'll admit that my reputation is somewhat.....uh, I can't think of the word-"

"Deserved?"

"Yes! No! Sort of. But you have to believe me Sakura I never meant to ruin those girls. I knew their reputations and thought I could get some...."

"Experience?"

"Yeah, for when I decided to settle down, but when they found out that I was intrested they all decided to try and snare me as a husband, and I was'nt ready for that. In fact I was down right pissed to find out that they had been taking special pills to up their chances in getting pregnat-"

"Was it because of your family name?"

Sauske nodded as regret and guilt crossed his face. When he had heard about the two that had been thrown out of their homes by their families, he had felt badly for them, but had'nt wanted them anywhere near him just in case that had also been part of their snare a hubby plan, so he had given them some money and turned his back on them only to find out the next day that they were carrying his children when they had killed themselves.

To say that he had been deeply pissed and disturbed would be an under statment. He would not have turned his back on them if he had known about the babies. Ever.

"Is that part of the reason that you like Uzu?" Sakura asked curiously as she bent at the waist and looked at his down cast face. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and shuffled his feet and gave her a shy smile.

"She's not intrested in me like other girls, hell she isn't even impressed by my family name. It's like haveing two Sakura's running around, very cool." He said softly and turned bright red when Sakura laughed. That was fantastic! Looks like she was worried over nothing.

Sauske stayed quiet for a second or so before asking quietly, "Did you finish your latest book?" Sakura turned a pretty shade of pink that was just shy of matching her hair and gaped at him.

"Who told you about our books?" Sauske looked a mite uncomfortable now, maybe more so than he had a few minutes ago.

"No one, I uh....sort of traded note books with Uzu once when we bumped into each other at school one day......" And it had been one hell of a good read, not to mention the fact that he had had to dodge Iruka all day while reading their story. It had been fun, intresting and had certainly kept him on his toes while he had dodged having the note book confiscated by Iruka.

"You like the stories?"

"I own all seven volumes at home."

"But we only just published the seventh and it has'nt been distributed yet."

"Yeah, about that-"

"You got it from the black market."

Sauske shrugged but had the decency to look ashamed and Sakura hooked an arm through his own and pulled slightly. "Great! Lets go retrieve my back pack and we'll hang out and talk about some things."

Sauske looked a bit shocked to hear her say that, normally she ignored him; which was part of the reason that she was so cool to him, so being invited to hang out with someone for a reason other than sex was a fantastic idea that he was all excited about. If there was one thing he liked it was making new friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i may have to write an uzu/sakura side story to tell about their relationship a bit more.


	14. Chapter 14

Sauske was walking beside Sakura down the main street, the two of them throwing their own idea's about the latest chapters of Icha Itcha when Hinata walked out of a shop ahead of them and Sauske grabbed Sakura and put her between himself and the little brunette that everyone called 'weak'. He knew from personal experience that the girl was anything but weak.

"Sauske? What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she looked over her shoulder at the taller teen, and noticed how pale his face was.

"Uh, Sakura could you do me a favor?"

"I suppose so."

"If I throw you at Hinata, don't hate me, just give me a running head start." Sauske said in a weak tone as Hinata caught sight of them and bared her teeth as she wove her way through the crowd towards them. Sakura frowned and turned to look at Hinata and almost laughed as she realised part of the problem.

Hinata had been out for Sauske's blood ever since the time he had tripped and pulled down Uzu's pants in the hall way at school. She didn't know that Sauske was just as much an innocent bystander as their cousin was, and probably thought that the teen had changed his tactics to try and get into Sakura's pants. So naturally she was ready to kill the Uchiha.

Sakura nodded her head at him and he gave her a nervous smile as Hinata stopped right in front of them, she was so close that her chest was almost brushing against Sakura's, causing Sakura to blush. This gave her another naughty idea for her next book. "Cousin." Hinata said in an almost loving tone before she turned her eyes on Sauske, the glare she gave him was full of dark and dangerous intent.

"What the hell do you think your doing touching one of my _kin_, Uchiha?"

"We were just hanging out." Sauske said weakly as Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the teen.

"Is that so? And what did I tell you I would do to you if you didn't stop sniffing around my cousins, like they were bitches in heat?"

"You said that you would cut off my man parts and shove them someplace really uncomfortable then you would break my bones and then you would slit my throat." Sauske said, saying everything that she had said to him the day she had beat the shit out of him, word for word as he let Sakura go and hung his head. Sakura felt her heart ache in her chest as she looked at Sauske. No wonder the boy was so misunderstood. He was shot down before he had the chance to establish any sort of connection or bond with others.

"Hinata, be nice. I invited Sauske to hang out with me. He's really not as bad as you might think." Sakura said as she faced her older cousin, meeting her glare for glare. Hinata looked at Sauske one last time and shrugged.

"Very well. But he's on probation. If he does anything funny, I'll kill him."

"Fair enough, right Sauske." Sakura said cheerfully. Sauske blinked at them and wasn't sure what to say. Were they giving him a chance or not?

Sakura took his hand and quickly told Hinata to tell the others to meet her at the usual spot later tonight for their annual meeting. Hinata's lips curved up in a smile as she nodded her head and told Sakura that they wouldn't miss it for the world. Every one of their cousins would want to hear the latest news on Uzu as she watched Sakura pull Sauske through the crowd and smiled as she vanished in a small whirl wind of leaves.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakura took Sauske to a hotel on the outskirts of the village, earning a strange look from the teen as she led him inside then explained why they were there. "Lord Jiraiya stays here around this time every month along with Lady Tsunade and two others. I'm going to turn in my latest draft of the Itcha Itcha series and give them a progress report."

"Oh...oh, thank god. I was starting to get nervous for a second there." Sauske said half jokingly and Sakura smiled at him.

He actually was pretty cute once you got past all of the rumors and such. He followed her down the hall to room one o seven and stood with her as she knocked on the door.

There was the muffled sound of laughter and several curses before someone walked across the room and opened the door. Sakura grinned at the dark haired young man as Sauske's jaw dropped in shock as he started at the face of his older brother.

"I-Itachi!"


	15. Chapter 15

Itachi reacted as quickly as he could. Reaching out and pinching Sauske's nerve and knocking him out, then dragged his limp body into the hotel room as Sakura watched on in amusement. "Sakura! How are you dear?" Orochimaru asked cheerfully as Sakura stepped through the door and gently closed it behind her then smiled at the three sanin and the one rogue nin.

"I'm good. How are all of you?"

Tsunade poured some sake in a small cup and took a drink. "I'm plastered."

Jiraiya perked up as the pinkette sat down next to him and handed his the latest story that she and Uzu had been working on. The old pervert made an excited shrill sound and opened the note book and started reading. Orochimaru chuckled and exchanged a look with Itachi.

"We're all good. What brings you here today little flower?" Itachi asked as he sat down next to her. Sakura gave them all a cat that ate the canary grin.

"I've got news..."

Tsunade pushed her sake away, and Jiraiya snapped the note book shut and placed it on the table in front of him, Itachi and Orochimaru both stiffened in their seats and leaned forward a bit. "What is it?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Is it Uzu-hime?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Does she need us?"

Sakura held up her hands and motioned for them all to calm down. "It's nothing like that. She's in very good health. She's happy. There haven't been any attacks on her in a while and-"

_"And?"_ The four asked in unison.

"She's married now." Four jaws dropped all at once and then Tsunade started crying and Jiraya grabbed the sake bottle on the table and downed the entire thing and Orochimaru and Itachi stood up and demanded.

_"Tell us who married our little hime!" _

Sakura snickered at them. It was typical of Itachi and Orochimaru to get like this when something that they didn't like happened. "It was Kakashi... He married her."

"Oh my god." Itachi groaned as he sank back down to the floor and curled up in the fetal position.

"My precious hime!" Orochimaru cried. Literally.

Tsunade perked up again and shrieked happily. "Little Kashi cubs! Little Kashi cubs! Our little Hime is going to have cute, sweet, adorable little Kashi cubs!"

"Oh dear god..." Jiraiya rasped as he set the empty sake bottle down. Not grand kids, anything but grand kids!


End file.
